The Alpha InForce: Rise of the Dragon, Birth of a King
by henshin legend
Summary: Post 1x13. What do you get when you put a Mage and a special boy together...you get this; Louise summons a boy named Leo, a child chosen to wield the 10 spirits of the Ancient Warriors, including the 11th member no one knew; the Alpha InForce Alphamon. This is their story, how they fell in love, how they learned more about eachother and themselves, and who Leo really was. OCxLouise


Familiar of Zero- The ALPHA inforce: Rise of the Dragon and The Birth of a King

Hey there, 'name's Henshin Legend and I'm proud to present my first fic ever. For those of you that will leave comments after reading please tell me what you think, even if you think it sucks please tell me why(I can always use some constructive critisism). Also if enough of y'all want me to write the story from the start of season one let me know, I'd be more than happy to try and do so. Also I'd like to thank my sister for being my idea-bouncer and being super patient with me. This story takes place between the ending of season one and will technically be my version of season two.

P.S. : if you're into the _Lost Girl_ fandom check out her profile, penname: Akaseru.

Note: I do not own own digimon or Familiar of Zero, just Leo Smith and nothing more. And now with that out of the way I give to you;

Familiar of Zero; The ALPHA inforce: Rise of the Dragon and The Birth of a King

Chapter 1

Awaken the Dragon: Enter the Beast!

Three weeks ago the battle at the end of season one Leo had transformed into Alphamon: Oriyuken(Derf became Oriyumon when Leo lent him some of the dragon spirits power) and channeled Louise's attack with the risk of him being killed in the process. After that he passed out and has been unconscious since then.

"So he's been unconscious for three weeks?" Asked Princess Henrietta.

"Yah, I just hope he can wake before anything else can happen. Please wake up soon, I miss you, even more I… I lov-…I love you too." Louise was filled with so much sadness. Before Leo had stopped Wardes from destroying the little town of Tarb he confessed his love to Louise stating that if sacrificing himself was the only way to protect her and things precious to her than he would.

"This sucks, why did darling have to do something so stupid, it's just not fair!" Shouted a vexed and upset Kirche.

"Only way." Was Tabitha's response.

"He is a true hero, and no one will ever come close to him." Was Guiche's response.

"One thing for sure, even if he never wakes he will always be remembered for doing what he did." Said Montmorency.

"I'll get some fresh towels." Offered Siesta.

After a few minutes they all left so they could plan what they would do next, Siesta had gone to the kitchen to reflect on all that had happened, as did every one else. They had discovered that they would be attacked in one day.

As they were discussing plans they heard an explosion outside and rushed to see what it was, and it was none other than the last of Wardes' army attacking the school.

The team started to fend them off along with the royal guard and their familiars.

"The hell! This isn't good, we can't keep this going for long." Grunted Guiche as he was being brutally beaten.

After a few more minutes of fighting they where practically beat, and Wardes' men were all about to deal the death blow when they heard something unexpected.

"Don't you dare hurt them… _especially my_ Louise! I hope this works.(the figure said this last part silently)" The mysterious figure then pulled something from his pocket, it was a D-Tector. In it was all the Human and Beast spirits of the ten ancient warriors and the spirit of the dragon… the very one that once belonged to the Great Alpha inforce himself, Alphamon.

-(insert the song robospore from kamen rider kabuto)

**"DRAGON:BEAST SPIRIT EVOLUTION!"** Called a voice that no on was expecting, for it was none other than Leo Smith.

With that Leo transformed into a grand beast, a true dragon among all dragons. He was now the mighty DORUgoramon, human sized with crimson red eyes.. The true power of the dragon spirit had been awakened, but something was off. One could feel the rage emanating from the best. It was like rage was his drive, acting almost as if killing _was_ really, truly his one and only soul purpose.

**"Raaaaaaaah, DORUgoramon!"**

**"Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Kill…kill…kill allllllllll!"** Roared Leo.

As Louise stood there stunted with fear all she could do was cry as she looked at the carnage this monster had wrought. "This isn't real, this isn't real. Please stop."

Just as she finished saying that all the soldiers where dead, just a bunch of lifeless corpses were all that was left.

**"Kill."** Whispered the beast, breathing heavily from its mouth.

**"Dex-Evolution!"**

With the rage, pure feral and utter savage instinct now in complete control he changed into Dex-DORUgoramon the impure form of DORUgoramon.

(End song)

"We need to calm him or else he'll kill us and every one else around. If anyone can do it it's you Louise, only you can reach him, right now he needs you. We'll hold him down." The princess was right, if this continued Reconquista would be the least of Tristain's worries.

With every one restraining him Louise went up to him and said "Leo it's me Louise, if you truly love me like you said you do then you will calm down for us. Please if not for them then please, just do it for-"

Before she could finish he got one of his arms free and aimed straight for Louise and before he could he could hit her he stopped. His eyes changed to a light blue, he was calmed. He managed to free himself completely and came closer to her before hugging her and saying thank you. With tears running down both their eyes Leo had changed back to his human self.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't sure that this would ha-" Leo was cut off before he could finish by something he didn't see coming, Louise was giving him a truly passionate kiss.

End of chapter one. Sorry it was so short, but I hoped that you liked it.


End file.
